


David Karofsky's Sing-Along Blog

by ameliasnature



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 18,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliasnature/pseuds/ameliasnature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schue decides to do "Dr. Horrible's Sing-a-Long Blog" as the musical, with a few twists.  When real life starts to mirror the play a little too closely, will "Dr. Horrible's" ending be just as bittersweet? (Pre-S3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [Dr. Horrible's Sing-a-Long Blog](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qVBjS22ppdw&feature=related) That's the full movie on YouTube(42min). It's also on Netflix if you have that. (It's not essential, but better if you have seen it. Plus... everyone should see it anyways.)
> 
> Important Author’s Note: Here’s how this is going to work. I will include every song and have tried to include every scene in some way. Some will parallel, some will not. If the song line is just italics that means that it’s like background music. If it is in quotation marks then it is “active” in the story. Hopefully it doesn’t get too confusing.

 

ACT 1

Dave's Bedroom

Dave stared at his computer screen.  He kind of hated it right now.  Mainly because it was displaying the “To Do List” his dad made for him.  It had items ranging from chores to life long goals.  Damn, it was cheesy.  What sucked even more was that it was actually  _helping_  him.  
  
It started last year.  Dave had broken down after prom and come out to his dad, confessing the reasons why he attacked Kurt Hummel, and everything that happened before and after.  His dad hadn’t rejected him - thank God - but he had taken the next few days to come up with this list.  He had a copy saved to his own computer and every week he’d send an edited version to Dave with the fulfilled items scratched out.  
  
Dave had managed to have “get a job” crossed out before school even ended.  Half way through the summer, Dave had decided on at least five colleges to apply to.  And right now he was staring at the new one… “Apply to early decision to your favorite college.”  He understood why.  Cornell was one hell of a school to get into.  
  
Sighing in resignation, Dave set to work finding the application.  He wanted to have this done by the end of the weekend.  


* * *

_A month later (around November)…_

 

 

Choir Room

  
If anyone had said that Dave would be standing in front of the Glee club again and  _not_  getting ready to apologize, he’d have laughed in their faces.  
  
After he’d finished his application for Cornell, he’d approached Coach Beiste to ask her to write a recommendation letter.  She had agreed, becoming his unofficial guidance counselor, but she also told him that if he  _really_  wanted to get into Cornell University that he’d probably have to have more than hockey and football on his application.  
  
He had no idea what to do.  He may have been good at math and science, but really, those clubs were kind of pointless, like they were there because Figgins wanted them to exist.  None of the kids really cared enough to do anything.  When he admitted that to Beiste, she’d immediately suggested trying out for New Directions.  
  
It had taken him two more weeks to finally give in.  So now he stood in the hallway, trying not to twist his hands in nervousness while he waited for Mr. Shcue to invite him in.  Maybe he should have practiced for this.  
  
“So, there are a couple of things we’re doing today,” came Shcue’s voice as the students quieted down.  “I’ve finally decided on a school musical for us to do.  It’s something that your generation knows and loves but it is much less risqué than Rocky Horror Show.”  
  
“Ooooh, is it Wicked?” came Rachel’s voice.  
  
“Unfortunately, no,” said Shcue.  “We can start auditions for it today, but if you’d rather prepare something then you can just sign up for a day later this week.”  
  
“But what’s the play?” asked Kurt.  “How do we know what to audition  _with_  if we don’t know what we’re auditioning  _for_?”  
  
“You’ll find out soon.  But first, we have someone who wants to join glee.  I want you all to pay attention to him instead of planning your audition pieces.”  
  
“Wow,” came Puck’s voice, “You mean there are other losers who haven’t joined glee yet?”  
  
Dave could hear Rachel sigh.  “We are not the only losers in the school, Noah.”  
  
“Would you guys stop calling yourself losers?” said Mr. Shcue.  “And you’re probably going to scare him away since he’s right outside and can hear all of you.”  
  
“Yeah, you guys,” came a voice that Dave recognized.  “We’re not  _all_  losers.”  
  
Dave had forgotten that Kurt’s boyfriend had transferred; luckily the kid was a junior so he wasn’t in any of Dave’s classes.  
“Come on in, David,” called Mr. Shcue.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Dave slowly walked into the room to stand in front of the piano.  At least he had thought ahead enough that the Brad guy already knew what song he’d be singing.  Every one stared in shocked silence.  
  
“Hi,” he mumbled, a little scared by some of the looks he was getting.  Hadn’t he made his peace with them last year?  
  
“Dude,” came Finn’s voice, “If I had known you could sing I would have tried harder to get you to join last year.”  
  
“We don’t know that he can sing yet, Finn,” pointed out Rachel.  “That’s why he’s auditioning.”  
  
“Guys, come on,” said Mr. Schue.  He motioned to Dave, giving his biggest encouraging smile, “Whenever you’re ready, David.”  
  
For some reason that made Dave feel like the biggest dork.  He had to speak before the reality of what he was doing actually hit him.  
  
“I don’t know many musicals,” he was mumbling, but he wasn’t focusing on that right then, “So I figured I’d sing my favorite song from the one I do know.”  
As soon as he finished talking the piano started to play the simple introduction.  If Dave wanted to win them over, he knew he’d have to give it his all.  He had never actually moved around to the song, but he’d thought about it whenever he sang along with it.  It was probably because he’d been able to apply it to his life so perfectly.


	2. Chapter 2

Choir Room   
“My Freeze-Ray"

 

 

Taking a deep breath, he started to sing.  
  
 _“Laundry day_  
 _See you there_  
 _Under things_  
 _Tumbling._  
 _Wanna say_  
 _“Love your hair”_  
 _Here I go_  
 _Mumbling.”_  
  
As he sang he tried to think of someone to sing to.  His usual subject was out of the question, mainly because Kurt had a boyfriend and no one knew Dave was gay.  Except… Santana and Brittany were sitting in the front, they could work.  
  
 _“With my freeze-ray I will stop the world_  
 _With my freeze-ray I will find the time to find the words to…”_  
  
Santana raised an eyebrow, but she gave the tiniest hint of a smile that said she’d play along.  He sat in the empty seat next to her, and she pretended to be talking to Brittany, as if he wasn’t there.  
  
 _“Tell you how_  
 _How you make_  
 _Make me feel_  
 _What’s the phrase?_  
 _Like a fool_  
 _Kinda sick_  
 _Special needs_  
 _Any ways.”_  
  
Standing up, Dave continued to sing to the group as a whole again, making it as dramatic as he felt comfortable with.  Which was actually pretty dramatic considering he was kind of starting to have fun, being able to act out the choreography he’d thought of before.  Even if it wasn’t with the person he always imagined.  
  
 _“With my freeze-ray I will stop the pain_  
 _It’s not a death-ray or an ice-beam that’s all Johnny Snow…”_  
  
He started focusing on Santana again, maybe a little too much, just to keep himself from even glancing at Kurt.  
  
 _"I just think you need time to know_  
 _That I’m the guy to make it real_  
 _The feelings you don’t dare to feel_  
 _I’ll bend the world to our will_  
 _And we’ll make time stand still.”_  
  
He’d slowly walked forward so when the short musical interlude started he was able to hold out his hand, inviting Santana to dance.  He was surprised when Brittany took his hand, but went with it.  She even knew the actual dance, so he took her through it, and instead of finishing with a dip, he gently deposited her back in her seat.  
  
 _“That’s the plan_  
 _Rule the world_  
 _You and me_  
 _Any day.”_  
  
He spoke to Brittany this time, since she’d been the one to dance with him.  
  
 _“Love your hair.”_  
 _“What?”_  
  
Dave wasn’t sure if Brittany was playing along or if she was actually clueless.  
  
 _“No… I… I… I love the air…”_  he stuttered, taking a few steps back.  
  
 _“Anyway_  
 _With my freeze-ray I will stop –”_  
  
He didn’t have to pretend to stop, because he made the mistake of looking at Kurt in that moment.  The look of complete shock on the boy’s face was something he had only seen once, a year ago.  Nothing to put him off this whole glee thing than a reminder of that day.  
  
“Um, thanks,” he mumbled, before bolting out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Bedroom

He didn’t stop until he got home, slamming the door shut behind him and leaning against it, finally feeling safe.  He never thought he’d see that look on Kurt’s face again.  At least this time it hadn’t had so much fear in it.  
  
“Yo, man, what’s up?” came a friendly voice.  “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”  
  
Dave slowly opened his eyes to see his best friend, Azimio, standing in his hallway.  “What are you doing here?”  
  
“You said you wanted to meet after school.  You weren’t here, but your dad let me in before he left to go to his office.”  
  
“Um, yeah,” said Dave, starting to relax a little.  “Remember that thing I told you about?”  
  
“Yeah, Beiste said you had to join that little geek club or something.”  
  
Nodding, Dave started to head to his room.  “Yeah.  I auditioned for it today.  I thought I told you I’d be late getting home.”  
  
“I can’t remember.  How’d it go?  You a gleek now?”  
  
Dave fell back onto his bed.  “I don’t know.  I kinda split as soon as the music stopped.  I figure Mr. Schue will tell me tomorrow.”  
  
“Cool man,” said Azimio, dropping into the desk chair.  “Your dad said you got mail, by the way.”  
  
Slowly sitting up, Dave glanced over at his pillow, the usual spot his dad dropped mail for him.  It was a single envelope with a red shield symbol next to the return address.  “Holy shit!” Dave grabbed it, staring at it a moment before actually opening it.  
  
“Dude, is that from that college you applied to so fucking early?” Azimio asked.

“Bad Horse Letter”

Dave nodded, reading through the letter.  
  
 _Bad Horse_  
 _Bad Horse_  
 _Bad Horse_  
 _Bad Horse_  
  
“Dear Mr. Karofsky, thank you for applying for early decision to Cornell University.  I regret to inform you that we are not able to offer you admission at this time.”  
  
 _He rides across the nation_  
 _The thoroughbred of sin_  
 _He got the application that you just sent in_  
 _It needs evaluation, so let the games begin_  
 _A heinous crime, a show of force,_  
 _(A murder would be nice of course)._  
  
“The admission process is very competitive.  The Admissions Committee gives highest consideration to applicants with competitive GPAs who are involved in a diverse range of extracurricular activities.”  
  
 _Bad Horse_  
 _Bad Horse_  
 _Bad Horse_  
 _He’s bad_  
 _The evil league of evil_  
 _Is watching so beware_  
 _The grade that you receive will be your last we swear._  
  
“Should you remain interested in attending Cornell, we recommend that you join some organizations, inside or outside of school, strive for high SAT and ACT scores, and maintain your current GPA before applying for regular admissions in January.”  
  
 _So make the Bad Horse gleeful_  
 _Or he’ll make you his mare._  
  
“We appreciate your interest in Cornell and wish you the best as you pursue your educational goals.”  
  
 _You’re saddled up_  
 _There’s no recourse_  
 _It’s ‘high-ho silver’_  
 _Signed: Bad Horse._  
  
“Sincerely, Adam W. Barrington, Director of Admissions.”  
  
“At least you get a second chance,” said Azimio.  
  
“I really hope I get into New Directions,” Dave mumbled, staring in disappointment at the piece of paper.  “Any other ideas for ‘extracurricular activities?’  There’s no way I’m joining the mathletes.”  
  
“You could run for student government.”  Azimio was only half paying attention, playing on his phone, so he missed the pained look on Dave’s face.  
  
If Dave ran for some office or another, he’d either be competing against Kurt, meaning he probably wouldn’t stand a chance, or he’d win another office and be forced to see him once a week or whatever.  Then he remembered that if he got into glee then he’d be seeing him every day.  
  
“Maybe,” Dave said, putting the letter aside and pulling out his game console.  The action immediately captured Az’s full attention and the boys wasted the afternoon away on mindless video games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My timing may be off for early acceptance, but the letter is fairly accurate. I based if off of one of my own "denied" letters. :P This last part is really what I was aiming for as the layout (just FYI).


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a filler/missing scene. Technically it doesn't correspond with any scenes from DHSLB. Enjoy!

Interlude

Kurt watched in amazement as Karofsky ran from the room as if… well as if he had just admitted to being gay.  He had heard that Dave was a decent dancer, but apparently no one knew he could sing.  
  
“I’m not sure,” said Rachel, breaking the stunned silence.  “He sang the song well, but we can’t tell how good of a range he has.”  
  
“I think the fact that he can sing  _that_  well should let him in,” pointed out Artie.  “We’ve managed with worse singers than him.”  
  
“Yeah, and look how good I turned out to be,” joked Mike.  
  
“I think we should let him join,” said Finn.  “We already know that he can work well in the group.  And don’t forget that the warm up song was his idea last year.”  
  
“But has he really truly apologized for what he did to Kurt last year?” Blaine asked.  “I mean, I know he apologized to all of you before Kurt came back, but did he really mean it?”  
  
“Oh he meant it,” said Santana.  “We may have rehearsed the whole thing, but I know the boy.”  
  
“And I really liked dancing with him,” said Brittany.  “His hands weren’t even sweaty, like all the other guys I’ve danced with.”  
  
“Hey!” cried Mike, taking offense.  
  
“Oh, shut it, Mikey,” snapped Santana, “You’re always so nervous of what Tina will think of you dancing with Brit that you can’t help but sweat in fear of her wrath.”  
  
“He has apologized to me,” said Kurt, directing the comment at Blaine.  “I hate to break his confidence like this, but he broke down in  _tears_  apologizing to me.”  Kurt turned back to Mr. Schuester.  “I have absolutely no problem allowing David to join New Directions.  His voice will blend well, and he dances well enough that it won’t take him long to catch up.”  
  
“Kurt, are you sure?” whispered Blaine.  “You do realize that you’ll be forced to see him every day.”  
  
“I am well aware of that, Blaine,” mumbled Kurt.  He leaned closer, not wanting his next comment to be heard by anyone except his boyfriend.  “Maybe if he sees how accepting this club is, he’ll at least be able to come out to someone.”  
  
Blaine sighed, but nodded, and both boys turned their attention back to Mr. Schue.  
  
“Well then, we have a new member.  I’ll be sure to inform him tomorrow.”  He clapped his hands then, smiling even wider than  
usual.  “Now, I don’t think there could be a better way than to reveal to you the title of our musical.”  
  
Everyone sat up a little, waiting.  
  
“This year, we will adapt the popular web musical,  _Dr. Horrible’s Sing-A-Long Blog_!”  
  
There were cheers all around.  Maybe this year they’d actually get to perform something popular and gain a bit more respect from their classmates.


	5. Chapter 5

Hallway

"Caring Hands"

Dave watched as Kurt stood in front of his locker, trying to pass out campaign buttons.

"Vote Kurt Hummel for student body president."

_Will you lend a caring hand_   
_To shelter those who need it?_

Another student walked by, ignoring the offered item.

"Fine don't take one. Vote Kurt Hummel for student body president."

_Only have to sign your name_   
_Don't even have to read it._

One student took the button shoved at him, then proceeded to drop it in a nearby garbage can.

"Vote Kurt Hummel for student body president," Kurt cried out after him.

_Would you help?_   
_No? How 'bout you?_

It was too horrible to watch. Dave shook his head and went the long way around to the front office. Apparently the forms to run for some sort of office were due by the end of the week. Which sucked because it didn't give him enough time to decide what he actually wanted to do.

"Vote Kurt Hummel for student body president."

Dave gave a sharp cry when he felt something stab the center of his chest. He stopped and looked down, seeing a button with "Kurt Hummel, President" written boldly across a rainbow background.

"Uh," Dave had no idea why he felt the urge to speak.

"Oh," was Kurt's own answering sound. "David."

Dave managed a half grin and a small nod, wanting to keep going. How had he managed to run into Kurt anyway, wasn't he trying to avoid him?

"Do I have your vote, David?" Kurt asked.

Dave shrugged, looking back at the button, wondering if he'd have to wear it if he said yes. "I haven't really thought about it much."

Kurt's face seemed to fall a little. "Well, despite all the girls running against me, I hope you'll choose me."

"I always choose you," Dave muttered, immediately regretting the words.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Maybe if I win, I'll be able to help you with your predicament," said Kurt.

At those words, Dave started to nervously look around, hoping no one was close enough to hear that, and if they were they had no idea what the truth was. Unfortunately, that started his usual paranoia out and he was practically searching the face of every person passing them, wondering if they knew.

"…and then the students will all magically be accepting and prance around shooting rainbows from their butts and wait for the rest of the Lima Losers to catch up," Kurt said.

Dave only managed to catch half of it, but managed to realize that he'd lost focus. Chuckling he turned back. "Yeah, Hummel, I'll vote for you. And if I can figure out a way to not sound gay for you, I'll try and get some of my friends to vote for you too."

Again, Kurt's face fell a little, but he nodded. Which was good, since Dave wasn't going to be convinced out of the closet while standing in the middle of the hallway.

Dave glanced up and saw Strando heading down the hallway in their direction. He didn't see them yet, but it was only a matter of time. "Um, I gotta go," said Dave, quickly dropping the button into his backpack. He saw the disappointed look on Kurt's face and sighed inwardly.  _Why did Kurt have to talk to him_ there _? Why not in a disserted hallway at lunch? Or hell, after school?_

"I'll, uh, I'll see you later," mumbled Kurt, continuing on past Dave.


	6. Chapter 6

"A Man's Gotta Do"

Relaxing a little, Dave continued towards the office. He considered, for a millisecond, taking out the button and at least putting it on his bag, but shot the idea down. If he wanted to get elected for any position he'd have to stay on  _everyone's_  good side.  
 _  
A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do  
_ _Don't plan the plan if you can't follow through  
_ _All that matters is taking matters into your own hands  
_ _Soon I'll control everything  
_ _My wish is your command_  
  
Stepping up to the counter, Dave saw that each position had a different form. Sighing in annoyance, Dave stared, trying to decide which position he wanted. President was out. He knew that Brittany and Rachel were both already running against Kurt, and he'd never be forgiven for saying he'd vote for the boy and then run against him. All that was left was Treasurer and Secretary.

Well, he liked math, so he figured treasurer made sense. He took a step in that general direction when a hand reached out and grabbed the treasurer form.

"Has anyone else applied for treasurer yet," asked Blaine.  
 _  
Seriously?_  Dave held back a growl.

The secretary shook her head. "I don't even think anyone's picked up a form. Same for the secretary position."

"Great," said Blaine, nodding his thanks and going out the door.

Dave considered running against Blaine. He'd probably be able to win anyways. But then he figured that he could just run for secretary. That way, if no one ran against him he'd automatically win. Cornell would see that he was his student body secretary and they wouldn't have to know that it was by default.

Grabbing the form, he stuffed it in his back pack before heading off to first period. Unfortunately he wasn't so lucky as to get there without event. Just outside the room he could see the back of Strando's form and hear the unmistakable sound of Kurt's voice.

"It's just a button. You don't even have to keep it," he was saying.

"Yeah, well I don't think you should be spreading your gay around," returned Strando.

Sighing, Dave approached, figuring he'd better dispel this situation before Kurt got hurt. "Yo, Strando, what are you doing?"

"This little homo tried touching me," growled Strando.

Dave had never realized just how homophobic some of the kids were at this school. Shaking his head he glanced at Kurt, raising an eyebrow, hoping the smaller boy took it as, "What's really going on?" and not, "Is it true?"

"I was just handing out my buttons," explained Kurt. "I'm not paying attention to who I shove them at."

"Yeah, well maybe you better," said Strando, taking a step forward, fists clenched.

Sheesh, what made the kid so angry about a damn button? Dave opened his mouth to speak when an arm appeared around Kurt's waist and a kiss was placed on his cheek.

"Hey, Kurt," said Blaine, "Everything okay here?"  
 _  
Stand back everyone  
_ _Nothin' here to see  
_ _Just imminent danger  
_ _And in the middle of it me  
_ _Yes Captain Hammer's here  
_ _Hair blowing in the breeze  
_ _The day needs my saving expertise!_  
  
"Great, now you're attracting them," snarled Strando.

"I'd ask if you meant cute boys, but considering the company I'm sure I'd be wrong."

Dave glared at Blaine. Dave knew that was directed at him, the little douche.

Strando, however, thought it was directed at him. Pushing Kurt aside, the jock crowded close to Blaine. "Listen you little fairy. I could just as easily beat you up in his place, so I'd watch your step if I was you."

Dave couldn't help but flinch when Kurt hit the lockers. Didn't Blaine realize he was making everything worse for all of them?  
 _  
A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do  
_ _Seems destiny ends with me saving you  
_ _The only doom that's looming is you loving me to death  
_ _So I'll give you a second to catch your breath_  
  
"Strando, calm down," said Dave, careful not to touch the jock when he was in this kind of mood. One wrong move and someone would either be on the floor or have a black eye.

Blaine knew no such thing. He poked the jock in the shoulder, returning his glare. "Yeah, well  _I'm_  not afraid to call for backup," he said. "One wrong move from you and I will get you suspended."

At the short boy's touch, Strando turned red with rage. He didn't even hear what Blaine was saying and Dave managed to catch his arm just before it came in contact with Blaine's jaw as he finished his short speech.

"Just drop it, Strando, he's not worth it," said Dave, keeping his voice low in the hopes that Kurt wouldn't hear how sincere he was with that comment.

Strando glanced at him, taking a deep breath and nodding. Without another word he turned and left.

Dave turned to Blaine. "Are you insane? You  _never_  touch Strando when he's mad. It's like poking a man eating tiger with a stick while he's standing over you."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "I had it under control."

Dave opened his mouth to reply when Kurt interrupted them.

"Oh my Gaga, thank you, Blaine," breathed the countertenor. "I thought he'd never leave."  
 _  
Thank you Hammer Man, I don't think I can  
_ _Explain how important it was that you stop the van  
_ _I would be splattered; I'd be crushed under debris  
_ _Thank you sir for saving me.  
_  
"Don't worry, sweetums," said Blaine, pulling Kurt close. "Anything for my boyfriend."  
 _  
A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do  
_ _(You came from above)  
_ _(Are you kidding?)  
_  
"You have got to be kidding me," mumbled Dave.  
 _  
Seems destiny ends with me saving you  
_ _(What heist were you watching?)  
_ _(I wonder what you're Captain of)  
_ _(Stop looking at her like that)  
_  
He nearly choked when Kurt gave Blaine a sweet kiss on the cheek.  
 _  
When you're the best you can't rest, what's the use?  
_ _(Did you notice that he threw you in the garbage?)  
_ _(My heart is beating like a drum)  
_  
"Kurt, Strando threw you into the lockers. Blaine basically  _insulted_  you!" It was no use, they were completely wrapped up in each other.  
 _  
There's ass needs kicking. Some ticking bomb to diffuse  
_ _(Must… Must be in shock)  
_ _(I stopped the van. The remote control was in my hand)  
_  
"Did you notice that  _I_  was the one to keep Strando from knocking you out?"  
 _  
The only doom that's looming is you loving me to death  
_ _(Assuming I'm not loving you to death)  
_ _(Whatever)  
_ _So please give me a second to catch my breath._  
  
"Yeah, whatever, David," Kurt mumbled, pulling Blaine closer. "I'll see you glee."

Well, at least Dave knew he had gotten in. But then that good news was shattered when the boys kissed, right in front of him.

"Screw it," he grumbled, moving past them and into his classroom.  
 __  
Balls.

END ACT I


	7. Chapter 7

Interlude 2

The rest of the week was filled with classes, glee, football, and homework. In fact, there really wasn't that much glee. Most of the time was taken up with the musical auditions. Which, even though Dave needed more non-sport activities for his college applications, being in glee was enough, even if the musical was his favorite.

So he was a little surprised when, on Friday after glee, Mr. Schuester had him, Blaine, and Kurt stay after to talk to them. Dave knew that he glared at Blaine sometimes, but he didn't think too many people noticed. Maybe Schue had just seen a particularly harsh glare and was worried.

"So," started Mr. Schue once the room was empty except for the four of them, "I know I said the cast list would be posted on Monday, but I'm changing the play a little and wanted the actors' okays."

"But I didn't audition for the play," pointed out Dave.

Mr. Schue shrugged. "Well, I figured that since you auditioned for glee on the same day auditions for the play unofficially began I'd count it. But if you don't want the part I can always use Finn, though I don't know how comfortable he'd be with the part."

Now Kurt was frowning. "What part? How are you changing things up that Finn wouldn't want to have a particular role?"

"Well," Mr. Schue looked a little nervous, "I wanted you to play Penny, Kurt."

The countertenor's eyebrows rose. "You want me to play a girl?"

"You'd still play a boy," assured Schue, putting his hands up in an open gesture. "You'd technically be playing Benny."

"So, Blaine would be Dr. Horrible and Dave would be Captain Hammer?"

That made sense to Dave, he could sing the part, and he looked much more the part than Blaine.

"Not exactly," said Schue. "I figured that if I was making all the lead characters gay then I might as well make some other things a little unpredictable." He turned to the tall jock. "David, I was hoping you'd be willing to play Dr. Horrible," he then turned to Blaine, "And that you'd play Captain Hammer."

Both boys looked a little hesitant, so Schue continued talking. "Neither of you have to say yes, but I think it would improve your acting skills, Blaine, and Coach Beiste told me you needed more extracurricular activities, Dave."

That seemed to sway Blaine enough. "Sure," he said, "Maybe it will help the school get used to seeing me and Kurt dating."

Dave rolled his eyes, and was pretty sure he saw Kurt do the same but he didn't get his hopes up. Blaine was starting to get annoying with all this gay acceptance crap. It was one thing for Kurt to seek peace within the school, it was another for Blaine to openly flaunt their relationship. Didn't he get that it wasn't the fact that they were gay that was getting on peoples' nerves? It was the fact that Blaine was practically rubbing it in the girls' faces that he had a boyfriend and in the boys' faces that he could get some whenever he wanted, even if they didn't seem to be actually sleeping together… yet.

"Now Dave," Mr. Schue said, turning all his attention to the jock. "I know that this may make you a little uncomfortable, having to act like you're in love with a boy. But I really think this would benefit you in the long run, and I'm sure the rest of glee will have your back if it gets out before opening night."

Dave would have easily admitted that there wouldn't be too much difference in his day-to-day life and the play along those lines, but not while Kurt and Blaine were around. So he had to make a decision based on the more important facts.

One, it would definitely help with Cornell, not only was it different, but he was also the lead, so that was a plus. Two, it was a  _guaranteed_  plus if the class secretary thing didn't pan out. And three, he could actually play his favorite character and not look like a dork. Because even if Neil Patrick Harris was gay, Dave knew that all the cool kids loved the musical so as long as it didn't spread that three guys were playing the leads, he'd probably move up the high school food chain.

Blaine's voice cut into Dave's thoughts. "You are allowed to say no, Dave. There's nothing wrong with turning down the part."

Dave could hear the unsaid comments of 'There's nothing wrong with giving in now. Of course you're too scared to stand up to the bullies.'

Taking a deep breath, he grumbled out, "I wasn't planning on being in the musical, dude, I had to actually think about it." He looked to Mr. Schue and grinned. "I guess it would be pretty cool to start an acting career with a role I could actually enjoy. I'm sure it would help Kurt's run for president too if he had someone like me going after him, even if it is acting."

Oh yeah, there was another reason to take the role. To see that look of shock and fear on Blaine's face as Dave said those words. Yeah, this was going to be awesome.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, the song is both "background" and a part of the story. So as a reminder: italics is background, and "italics" (quoted italics) is being sung by the character. In this case Dave. It's only one verse, and probably doesn't make that big of a difference but, meh. There you go.

ACT 2

School  
"On the Rise"  


By the end of the next week, rehearsals were underway and so were the Student Government campaigns. Kurt was running against Rachel, Brittany, and three other jocks. Needless to say it was a tough race. Blaine on the other hand was running against some other junior brainiac. In fact, Dave was pretty sure the kid was flying through all the senior AP math and science courses. He figured the boy had decided to run for the same reason Dave had wanted to run for treasurer; only the kid had absolutely no popularity at all. So he was sure Blaine would end up winning. Another reason Dave was glad to have no competition.

As he headed to that afternoon's rehearsal, Dave passed by Blaine surrounded by a few of the dumber jocks. He couldn't hear what they said but he heard Blaine loud and clear.

"As if you would succeed you knuckleheaded twats."

God, did he have a death wish?  
 _  
Any dolt with a half a brain  
_ _Can see the human kind has gone insane  
_ _To the point where I don't know  
_ _If I'll upset the status quo  
_ _If I throw poison in the water main.  
_  
Knowing he should probably stop the on coming slaughter, but not wanting to physically hold back three idiots from a fourth, he passed the group and turned a corner. "Oh, hey Coach!" he yelled. It didn't matter if he meant Sylvester or Beiste, the jocks would run for it either way. Even if the hallway was completely empty of any form of faculty. And it had the added benefit of seeing the present underclassmen shudder in fear while glancing around wildly.  
 _  
Listen close to everybody's heart  
_ _And hear that breaking sound  
_ _Hopes and dreams are shattering apart  
_ _And crashing to the ground._  
  
Dave was the first to rehearsal, other than Artie who was still working on getting an actual web cam connected to the auditorium's projector. If this thing was a big hit, half the credit would have to go to the techie with all his gadgets and ideas.

Striking up a pointless conversation, Dave waited patiently for the others to arrive. Mr. Schue was first, followed by some random theatre nerds who were playing the smaller background parts. Five minutes after the scheduled rehearsal was supposed to start, Blaine and Kurt came in.

Kurt was only a little mussed, spitting out a sincere "I'm sorry" every three words. He looked thoroughly upset for being only a few minutes late, and Mr. Schue was quick to reassure him.

Blaine on the other hand didn't look at all like he cared and simply pulled out his phone, sending a text or something. When Mr. Schue instructed everyone up on stage, Blaine trailed behind, still using his phone. It wasn't until Schue was finished giving some blocking ideas and the piano started to play that Blaine finally put his phone away.  
 _  
"I can not believe my eyes  
_ _How the world's filled with filth and lies  
_ _But it's plain to see  
_ _Evil inside of me  
_ _Is on the rise."_  
  
Dave had never found it so easy to perform this song. Just watching Blaine and Kurt pretend to make fake googly eyes at each other was enough to stir up Dave.

Unfortunately, it was getting to Dave a bit too much and they had to stop twice when he moved a few too many steps in the wrong direction. It was during the second break that he heard Artie mention to Kurt about what had happened in the hallway just before practice. How Dave had pretended to see a coach and scare the jocks away from Blaine. Dave hadn't even seen Artie in the hallway. Maybe it had spread to him through the grape vine or something.

When Kurt asked Blaine to confirm, the shorter boy just shrugged. "I wasn't paying that close attention."  
 _  
Look around. We're living with the lost and found  
_ _Just when you feel you've almost drowned  
_ _You find yourself on solid ground  
_ _And you believe there's good in everybody's heart  
_ _Keep it safe and sound  
_ _With hope, you can do your part  
_ _To turn a life around._  
  
Once they finally got through the whole song, Mr. Schue called for a five minute break and Dave quickly went out into the hall to get some water from the fountain. He was about to go back in when he saw Kurt practically attacked by a group of girls.

"You're gay right?" one asked.

"Um, yes," said Kurt, obviously overwhelmed by the onslaught of… accepting fans.

"Well, my uncle's gay and when I mentioned to him that you were running for Student Body President he made me promise to vote for you."

"And we agreed," said the other girls in unison – creepy much?

"You have our vote," said the first girl, holding out her hand.

Kurt quickly thanked them, shaking the offered hand before running back into the auditorium. He missed how the girls all squealed as if they'd just met a celebrity. Why did girls still crush on gay guys, even when they knew he was gay?  
 _  
I can not believe my eyes  
_ _Is the world finally growing wise  
_ _Cause it seems to me  
_ _Some kind of harmony  
_ _Is on the rise._  
  
Dave slipped into the auditorium and glanced around. It didn't take him long to spot the bag of campaigning materials that Kurt dragged around with him. Grabbing it he peaked out again and saw that the girls still stood there.

"Hello Ladies," greeted Dave, hoping that the smile he shared was charming and not terrifying. When they all looked up, Dave opened the bag. "Kurt's kinda busy right now, but he wanted you to have a few things." He pulled out a handful of buttons and pencils and passed them to the girls. "Maybe you could share your support and get others to vote for him too?"

The girls clearly looked honored to be asked to do such a thing, nodding their heads eagerly.

Smiling his thanks, Dave was about to return to the stage, but stuck his head back out. "Oh, and vote Dave Karofsky for Secretary."

He was nearly to the stage when he felt eyes on his back and he turned, meeting Kurt's gaze.  _Thank you_ , Kurt mouthed. Dave just grinned and gave a simple nod.  
 _  
Any one with half a brain/(Take it slow)  
_ _Could spend their whole life howling in pain/(He looks at me and seems to know)  
_ _The things that I'm afraid to show/ (Listen close to everybody's heart)  
_ _And suddenly I feel this glow/(And hear that breaking sound)  
_ _Hopes and dreams are shattering apart/(With hope you can do your part)  
_ _And crashing to the ground/(To turn a life around)_  
  
The second time through the song Dave managed to keep himself from angrily wandering towards Blaine, but he managed to get two thumbs up for his glaring at the boy. Blaine however seemed to object that compliment.

"I feel that he's concentrating too much on acting his hate for Captain Hammer and not enough on acting his obsession with Penny," Blaine said.

Dave managed to keep his "fake" glare from darkening. "First of all, it's Benny, I'm sure your boyfriend wouldn't like to be called by a female name. Second of all, I'll admit, that I'm not acting "in love enough,"" Dave was sure to add the finger quotes, not wanting any others figuring things out, "But I think you're acting  _too_  in love with Benny. You're supposed to be acting like you're a  _douche_  and be pretending to enjoy all this stuff you do together, when all you want to do is get in his pants." He was sure the emphasis he put on douche was subtle enough that Schue didn't catch it.

"What would you know?" Blaine mumbled, softly enough that Schue missed that too.

Dave was sure to get real close. "I may not know much about acting. But I've known this entire play backwards and forwards since the year it came out. I know what it's supposed to look like." Before Blaine could retort, Dave was back in place and Schue was clapping his hands to get everyone's attention.

"Come on guys," he called, "If we can do this at least two more times without stopping, I'll let you go home early."  
 _  
I can not believe my eyes  
_ _How the world's –  
_ _Filled with filth and lies/Finally growing wise  
_ _But it's plain to see/(And it's plain to see)  
_ _Evil inside of me/(Rapture inside of me  
_ _Is on the rise_  
  
They weren't released from rehearsal until they did an uninterrupted run-through five more times, but Dave was okay. Being able to openly glare at Blaine was almost therapeutic.

He was in such a good mood as he was leaving the auditorium that he was sure he had to have imagined hearing Mr. Schue reminding Kurt that, "You're supposed to be singing about Captain Hammer, Kurt, not Dr. Horrible."


	9. Chapter 9

Choir Room

Dave couldn't decide if the extra dance lessons sucked or if they were awesome. They sucked because he ended up feeling sore in places he didn't know existed and it took up a lot of his time. But then, Kurt was the one teaching him. Well, sometimes. Technically Mike was teaching him, but Kurt wanted to improve his own dancing so he usually stayed too, and often filled in for Mike when the Asian had a big test or a lot of homework. Today he actually had a date with Tina, so once again it was only Kurt and Dave.

"It's a shame you didn't join New Directions earlier," Kurt said as they were finishing up.

"Why? So I'd completely loose the feeling in my legs? Damn, practice is gonna suck tomorrow."

"No, Dave," said Kurt, smiling. "Because I think you would have been more of a leader than Finn. You'd have all the solos. Hell, you just joined and you already have the lead in the musical."

Dave shook his head, going to his gym bag to pull out a towel and water. "Yeah, well, I probably wouldn't have joined if I didn't want to get into Cornell."

"Really?"

"Yep. I need a more diverse extracurricular activity list." Dave noticed Kurt finishing off his own bottled water and pulled out his reserve. "Here you go."

"Thanks," said Kurt, catching the tossed bottle and opening it. He did a few extra stretches for his legs before sitting down in a chair. "I'm so glad the weekend is almost here."

"Yeah? You got any interesting plans?" Dave knew he'd regret the words as soon as they were out of his mouth.

"Blaine is taking me to Westerville to a restaurant he really likes."

Dave could only nod.

"You know, if you came out you would find someone as good as Blaine," Kurt said. "He can be cheesy sometimes, but really he's sweet. You need someone sweet, Dave."

"How cheesy is he?"

Kurt chuckled and tossed his towel at Dave's head. "Of course you would concentrate on that one unimportant comment. People are layered, Dave."

"Like an ogre, then? You think Blaine's an ogre?"

"I don't think – Dave, stop laughing."

Only when Dave had managed to calm down a bit, Kurt sighed. "I don't get why you don't like him, Dave. He's never been anything but nice to you."

Dave took a deep breath, but his next comment was stopped when his water bottle sort of exploded. As he thanked Kurt for the help in cleaning up the small puddle, Dave tried to tell himself that he wasn't thinking of the bottle as Blaine's neck. Not. At. All.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very proud of that ogre comment. Like seriously, favorite line I've written in this whole thing. :P


	10. Chapter 10

Dave's Room  
"Bad Horse Reprise"  


There was an inkling in the back of Dave's mind that his plans to get into Cornell University wouldn't be enough. Sure he was still in hockey and football, but that wasn't enough. And he wasn't sure if glee and the musical would be enough either.

Sighing, he pulled out his computer and pulled up the email. He'd talked to his dad about it, and the only advice he received was to ask the admissions office. Typing up a quick email, he mentioned what he had added and what he was doing to add more then asked if that seemed to be enough or if he should see if there was anything else he could do at this late date that could help him along. It wasn't much, but hopefully he'd been clear enough to make answering simple.

* * *

It had been almost a week and he still had no answer. He wondered if he'd sent it to the wrong address and quickly pulled it up to double check. Nope. Correct email address. He was about to send another when there was a chime signaling new mail. He saw it was from Cornell and quickly opened the message.

_He saw the operation  
_ _You tried to pull today  
_ _But your humiliation means he still votes nay  
_ _And now assassination is just the only way_  
  
"Dear Mr. Karofsky,

I apologize for the time it took me to reply. I've reviewed your existing and added activities as well as your previous application. Unfortunately, they are not quite enough. Because you show no other interest in the arts anywhere else, the admissions board would find it hard that you decided to join your glee club because you really wanted to.

Should you win your election that could help. Or you can elaborate on your decision to join your glee club in your admission's essay. There is always room to add more. Just make sure you stick to what you enjoy."  
 _  
There will be blood  
_ _It might be yours  
_ _So go kill someone  
_ _Signed: Bad Horse_  
  
"I wish you luck in your endeavors.  
Sincerely,  
Duncan Haynes"

Dave could feel himself deflate. He'd better hope that he could pull off that essay. In fact… he pulled up a word document and started typing only to be interrupted by Az bursting into his room.

"Dude, you hear back from the Corny people yet?"

Dave rolled his eyes, but couldn't stop the chuckle. "It's  _Cornell_ , man. And yeah. Apparently it's not enough. They don't think I joined glee cause I  _wanted_ to, but because I  _needed_ to."

"Well, you did, didn't you?"

"At first," Dave shrugged. "But I mean, it's not that bad, kinda therapeutic in a way."

"Dude, you're so gay."

Dave opened his mouth to deny it but decided against putting in that effort. Instead, he changed the conversation's direction, and if Az noticed, he didn't comment. "It's kinda like when you joined the French club. You did it cause your dad told you to, and you actually have fun. Especially whenever they have parties."

"Because we get  _pastries_."

"Yeah whatever," Dave grinned. He knew his friend really enjoyed sitting around and talking in French. It made him feel that he really was as smart as his report card said.

"You could still join the mathletes. Or the physics club."

Shaking his head, Dave closed his computer and turned on his console. "Not my thing. I mean, they're actually both kinda bad at it. And I'm not avoiding them cause I don't like the idea of loosing all our competitions. I just know a lot of the work would be forced on me, and I don't want to be running a club while doing all this other stuff."

"Dork."

"Well, I'll just have to hope winning secretary by default is enough to get into Cornell."

"You could volunteer at an old folks home."

"Retirement home, dude. And no, I visited my granddad in one and was there when he passed. They kinda give me the creeps now."

"Volunteer as a repo guy?"

"Dude, shut up! Just play the game."


	11. Chapter 11

Auditorium

"So, how's it coming with Cornell?" asked Kurt as they sat down to take a break from dancing.

Dave shrugged, "I'm apparently not a very diverse person," he said.

Dave suspected that he was good enough with the dance routines that Mike was ditching the practices to make out with Tina. But he liked the dance practices with just him and Kurt, and not only for the obvious reasons. Mainly it was because they actually talked, and Kurt didn't sound like an idiot half the time (even though Dave knew that Az was like that on purpose just to be funny) and he gave decent feedback.

Kurt chuckled, inadvertently causing Dave to smile. "You're plenty diverse. You just have to figure out how to show them. Besides, I have a feeling Rachel is the only other student more diverse than you, but with her it just looks like she's trying too hard."

"If I could only be half as good as her I could get in anywhere," Dave mumbled under his own chuckle. He would never admit it out loud, but he did want to sing. Maybe not be in a whole lot of musicals, but singing was fun, and he'd love to be better.

Kurt pretended not to have heard Dave's comment. "I'm sure I'll get turned down from plenty of schools. I've finished half of my applications, I still feel a little inadequate."

That got a surprised laugh out of Dave. "You? Inadequate?"

"Well, I know you can do a lot of other things than blowing up my ego."

"If you say 'like me' I'm so telling Blaine." Not really, but Dave couldn't stop the downwards direction his mind tended to take when he heard Kurt say 'blowing' and 'my' in the same sentence.

"Um, no. I was going to stop there."

The color of Kurt's face was… delicious, but Dave dropped it seeing as how he wasn't Kurt's boyfriend. "Sorry."

* * *

"Here's a Story"

"That's okay," said Kurt, smiling a bit wider. "Wanna block for my song? Since we have a bit of extra time and I'm sure you'd rather do that than dance more."

Dave nodded, "That would be awesome."

Grinning, Kurt rested his hand on Dave's knee and stood up, pulling over the correct props while Dave stretched a bit before joining him.

_"Here's a story of a boy_   
_Who grew up lost and lonely_   
_Thinking love was fairy tale_   
_And trouble was made only for me"_

Dave had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from grinning, trying his best to get in character. It was like the song was written for Kurt. He tilted his head, leaning in a little closer.

_"Even in the darkness every color can be found_   
_And every day of rain brings water flowing to_   
_Things growing in the ground"_

As Kurt began to move away, as per discussed blocking, Dave couldn't help but watch and wonder if the boy wasn't really in character either.

_"Grief replaced with pity_   
_For a city barely coping_   
_Dreams are easy to achieve if hope is all I'm hoping to be"_

Dave shifted, standing to move over to Kurt, opening his mouth to interrupt and offer a conversation. But Kurt seemed to recover quickly and continued anyways.

_"Any time you're hurt_   
_There's one who has it worse around_   
_And every drop of rain will keep you growing_   
_Seeds you're sowing in the ground"_

Dave felt Kurt's hand on his knee, and he gasped quietly. He was pretty sure they had discussed a simple, short, brush of fingertips (Blaine had been annoyingly adamant), but this was full hand-to-knee contact. Dave stared, on the verge of panic.

_"So keep your head_   
_Billy buddy"_

Dave closed his eyes. Kurt was definitely holding his chin up. Again, just like the blocking, but more… firmly, more purposeful. He kept his eyes closed, not wanting to break the moment. A moment which he knew existed because he was pretty sure he felt breath on his lips that wasn't his own. Which meant Kurt was about to kiss him.

* * *

"Um, Blaine will be here soon."

Dave nearly fell off the chairs they were using as a bench when he heard Kurt speak. "Um, right," he mumbled, balancing himself and leaning back. "How's it feel to be dating an ogre?"

"He's not…" Kurt sighed, though Dave was pretty sure he saw a slight grin trying to free itself. "He's a nice guy, David. I think you should give him a chance. Would you like to come out with us tonight?"

Dave's eyes went wide. "Um, you know what, I think my mom's calling. I'm pretty sure she wanted me to cook dinner." Dave stood, heading towards the nearest exit.

"What about your stuff, David?" Kurt called after him.

Dave glared at the ceiling, a whimper escaping his throat. He spun around, jumped off the stage and grabbed his bags. He moved to head out or the auditorium doors and nearly had the wind knocked out of him by what he was pretty sure was Blaine's head. "Oof!"

"Excuse me," said Blaine, surprisingly polite.

"'scuse me," Dave mumbled, trying to find a way out but was suddenly surrounded but the two other boys.

"Blaine, you're here," came Kurt's voice from behind Dave.

"So you two are finished then? All your limbs still intact, Kurt?" Blaine definitely smirked.

And it was definitely annoying.

Dave glared. "I'm not as bad as Finn, Anderson."

"Oh no, I'm sure you can manage to  _see_  where Kurt is so you don't fall  _on_  him."

The only thing that kept Dave from jumping the hobbit was Kurt's hand on his elbow as he stepped around the bigger boy. That didn't mean Dave didn't growl though.

Blaine seemed un-phased by all of this and smiled brightly at Kurt. "Who wants to know what the underground poll results are? A certain gay boy is in first place in the student elections."

"Oh Gaga!" sighed Kurt, smiling wide.

"Yep. Apparently the thing that put you ahead was me as your boyfriend. Well, running mate. Your treasurer."

"I… I can't believe it!"

"Congratulations, Kurt," grinned Dave, feeling truly happy for Kurt.

"Thank you. Thank you!" Kurt jumped up and down, bubbling over with excitement and kissed Blaine on the cheek. Dave didn't miss the smirk the shorter boy threw in his direction.

"I have to tell my dad," said Kurt, turning away to find his phone.

Dave waited until Kurt was out of earshot before moving to leave. Unfortunately, Blaine stopped him.

"You like him, don't you?" Blaine said, voice low so Kurt wouldn't hear.

Dave refused to rise to the bait, trying to leave. Blaine wouldn't let him.

"Well, get over it. Because Kurt is mine. You see, I'm taking him to  _Scandals_  tonight. Show him a 'gay' night on the town. You think he's happy with me now? I'm going to give him the night of his life. Just because you want him, and I get what I want."

Dave growled and shifted, trying to get past, but he couldn't move Blaine without Kurt noticing.

"See, Kurt's giving it up. He's giving it up hard, cause he's with Blaine Anderson. And  _I've_  got the goods."

Dave rolled his eyes.  _Seriously?_  Dave wasn't sure if the ogre was talking about his money or his junk. Either would make sense if he wanted to come across as a total douche.

He could hear Kurt finishing with his call and finally managed to maneuver passed Blaine. "Fuck off," he mumbled, escaping to freedom.


	12. Chapter 12

  
Hallways   
"Brand New Day"   


Dave couldn't help but grin at the satisfying swoosh of the auditorium doors as they closed behind him. He had wanted to play nice. He'd tried to play nice. Well screw that. He was definitely not playing nice anymore. Blaine was going down.

_This appeared as a moral dilemma_   
_Cause at first it was weird though I swore to eliminate_   
_The worst of the plague that devoured humanity_   
_It's true I was vague on the how, so how can it be that you_   
_Have shown me the light_

Dave headed towards the front office, a plan already making itself clear in his mind. There was no way he could fail.

_It's a brand new day_   
_And the sun is high_   
_All the birds are singing_   
_That you're gonna die_   
_How I hesitated_   
_Now I wonder why_   
_It's a brand new day_

There was a bit of a set back, but Ms. Hamilton was never one to turn away a compliment or two and she practically melted when Dave laid it on her.

_All the times that you beat me unconscious_   
_I'll forgive_   
_All the crimes incomplete, listen, honestly_   
_I'll live_   
_Mr. Cool , Mr. Right, Mr. Know-It-All is through_   
_And the future's so bright_   
_And I owe it all to you_   
_You showed me the light_

Dave had always stood in the background, letting Blaine do as he pleased because he was probably the better boyfriend. But now that he was getting to know him better, Dave figured he was the lesser of two evils. Blaine may be out, but he was stupid and insulting to both himself and Kurt.

_It's a brand new me_   
_I've got no remorse_   
_Now the water's risin'_   
_But I know the course_   
_I'm gonna shock the world_   
_Gonna show Bad Horse_   
_It's a brand new day_

He couldn't help how his mind wandered to fantasies of him and Kurt on his way home. It was pretty lame too, his thoughts having nothing to do with a bedroom. Well, not the fantasies he thought about in his  _car_.

Pulling up outside his house he called Az's cell phone and told him to come over. "I need some help making some posters for my campaign."

"Dude, you're running by yourself. You've already won by default."

"I'll explain when you get here. Just come over."

_And Penny will see_   
_The evil me_   
_Not a joke_   
_Not a dork_   
_Not a failure_   
_And she may cry_   
_But her tears will dry_   
_When I hand her the keys_   
_To a shiny new Australia_

It took a while to get Az to help him. Mainly because he wouldn't say  _why_ they were making campaign posters. Only that it was necessary. It was close to ten before Az went home and Dave had to promise him a week's supply of slushies before the boy agreed to help put up the finished posters the next day.

"We just have to wait until after the morning announcements to make sure I've got the okay."

"Yeah yeah, whatever, man," was Az's reply as he walked down the street to his house.

_It's a brand new day_   
_And the sun is high_   
_All the angels sing_   
_Because you're gonna die_   
_Go ahead and laugh_   
_Yeah I'm a funny guy_

"… Don't forget to wish Ms. Ankly a happy seventy-third birthday today at lunch."

Dave clenched his hands, willing his knee to stop jiggling, waiting for what he just knew had to be coming.

_Tell everyone good-bye_

"… And there is a last minute candidate for student body treasurer. A Mr. David Karofsky? Linda I didn't–"

Figgins' protest was cut off, but Dave didn't care. He was allowed to run for anything he wanted, the application was only for getting his name officially on the ballot. If he did his work the next few weeks he'd be able to be written in.

_It's a brand new day_

Az chuckled and shook his head as a few of the students in their homeroom promised him their vote. "Good call, D," he said offering up his fist.

Dave just grinned, nodding and bumping the proffered fist.

End ACT II


	13. Chapter 13

ACT III

School  
"Perfect Story"

Dave grinned as he walked through the halls, seeing everyone on their phones. He knew exactly what they were watching. Az had forced him to watch the video during lunch and the words still echoed through his mind…

"Just as my pre-poll poll looks promising for student body president candidate, Kurt Hummel, it seems that his boyfriend, student body treasurer candidate, Blaine Anderson, has some stiff competition. As announced this morning student body secretary candidate, David Karofsky, announced his last minute run for treasurer as well. Will McKinley be overtaken by gays? Or will we be enforced to endure a reign that will surely be frought with teenage angst as the school's gayest boy takes office alongside his former tormenter."

As annoying as the boy was, Jacob Ben Israel was doing a lot of Dave's campaigning for him. Az had even suggested paying the boy off to do it "officially." Az had let it drop when Dave pointed out that Jacob would report it as a bribe.  
 _  
So they say Captain Hammer's become a crusader,  
_ _Political, he's cleanin' up the streets.  
_ _(About time)_  
  
For now, Dave listened to the reactions, scoping out exactly what he'd have to do to win more people over.

"I hear he's planning on adding a fashion segment to the morning announcements," said one girl.

"I heard it was Blaine's idea," said another.

"Well I definitely think it should be added. It doesn't matter who thought of it," said a third.

Dave rolled his eyes. Why did girls care so much about fashion? It would change again in a few months anyways. Ignoring the group of freshmen he moved on towards his next class.  
 _  
So they say it's real love  
_ _So romantic  
_ _He signed this._  
  
"Wouldn't two gay guys bein' in charge be kinda gross?" said a sophomore guy. "I mean, you think they'd use their power to, like… make out all the time?"

"Dude, do you know Kurt Hummel?" replied a fellow football player, "He's such a prude he probably wouldn't even pretend to make out with a girl for a play."

"Ohmygod, Jakey-Poo! Blaine gave me a rose because I said I'd vote for him!"

Dave winced at the piercing tone of "Jakey-Poo's" girlfriend. It was good to know one of Blaine's tactics, but he bit his cheek to keep from attacking the guy that called Kurt a prude.  
 _  
So they say we'll have blankets and beds.  
_ _We can open by Monday  
_ _Thanks to you.  
_ _(Thanks to me.)_  
  
"Blaine. You got all of these buttons for me? You didn't have to do that. I'm still ahead in the polls."

Dave paused at the corner, peeking around to see Blaine and Kurt by the older boy's locker.

"It wasn't hard, Kurt," said Blaine. "My dad just needed to hear that it would be good for a college application and gave me some money for our campaign."

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine's cheek and taking his hand as they walked away. Dave saw a button on the floor and moved forward to pick it up. He couldn't stop the glare when he saw the words "Vote Blaine & Kurt for Prez & Trez" framing a picture of the couple's faces. What did Kurt see in that boy?  
 _  
It's the perfect story  
_ _So they say  
_ _A hero leading the way  
_ _Hammer's call to glory  
_ _Let's all be our best  
_ _(Next up, who's gay?)_  
  
As Dave sat down in his classroom, taking the last seat in the second row, he could hear an update to Jacob's blog playing on another phone.

"It's a classic Disney-like story. The underdog girl, the top of the pyramid cheerleader, and the outcast gay, all running for president. Who will win? Who will lose? And who will go to any lengths to get to the top? And tune in later today to find out if Quinn Fabray is really gay for Rachel Berry."

The teacher gave him a dirty look when Dave let out a laugh. His only reply was, "Vote David Karofsky for Treasurer and Secretary," before the bell rang and the phone behind him was put away as class began.  
 _  
So they say he saved her life.  
_ _They say she works with the homeless,  
_ _And doesn't eat meat.  
_ _We have a problem with her.  
_ _This is his hair._  
  
Gossip started up again as soon as Dave was out of class. Really, he was going to have to start listening in more. This was all very amusing.

"Rachel is involved in a lot of school programs. She'd be fair to all of the students."

Finally, it sounded like the juniors knew what was important.

"But she's a vegetarian. What if she makes the cafeteria only serve vegetarian food?"

Or maybe not.

"Good point. I guess Blaine's much nicer than her anyways. He complimented my hair today."

Okay, that didn't sound quite right. It wasn't Blaine running against Rachel. Frowning a bit, Dave headed towards the chorus room.  
 _  
This is so nice  
_ _I just might sleep with the same girl twice  
_ _They say it's better the second time  
_ _They say you get to do the weird stuff.  
_ _(We do the weird stuff)_  
  
Once again, Dave was forced to wait until Kurt and Blaine moved out of the hallway. And again, he couldn't help but overhear the conversation.

"Hey, babe," said Blaine, kissing Kurt's cheek. "I had fun last night."

Kurt chuckled, "I did too, Blaine."

"What are the chances of getting a second go around before glee today?"

Kurt nudged him away slightly, his smile turning a bit more forced. "Not in school, Blaine. And practice is in five minutes. There's no way we could get there on time."

"We'd only be a few minutes late. Five at the most."

"That's not something to be proud of, Blaine."

"I'd take the chance to get with you," said a cheerleader walking past.

Dave glanced over just in time to see Blaine wink at the girl as she passed. God, could the boy be anymore of a douchebag? Kurt was standing right there.

Kurt just rolled his eyes,  _almost_  fondly and kissed Blaine on the cheek. "Get your stuff out of your locker so I don't have to wait on you after practice. I'll see you in the choir room."  
 _  
This is perfect for me  
_ _So they say  
_ _I guess he's pretty ok  
_ _After years of stormy sailing  
_ _Have I finally found the bay?_  
  
"Kurt, what are you talking about? Blaine's the perfect boyfriend."

Dave paused outside the room, hearing Mercedes speak to Kurt.

"I know, 'Cedes. But do you think he's almost… too good to be true?"

"Hmm, maybe. But I think he's even more perfect than that. Face it, Kurt, you've got a happy ending with Blaine."

Not able to listen anymore, Dave walked in, cutting their conversation short. It wasn't long before others filed in behind him. Blaine being the last. Again.  
 _  
"There's no happy ending  
_ _So they say,"_ Dave kept himself from looking over at Kurt too much as they practiced the song.  
 _  
"Not for me any way."_  Okay, hopefully no one saw that particularly longing look. Then again he could probably play it off as practicing for the stage.  
 _  
"Should I stop pretending?  
_ _Take a chance to build a brand new day (Or is this a brand new day?)"  
_  
As they were leaving practice an hour later, Dave was smiling like an idiot. But no, it was not because of the shy smile Kurt gave him when they parted ways. It wasn't.  
 _  
This is his dry-cleaning bill  
_ _Four sweater-vests._  
  
"Hey, Blaine!"

And just like that Dave's mood flew out the window when he heard Tina in another hall.

"Blaine, you forgot your music," she said, apparently catching up to the boy.

"Thanks, sweetheart," was Blaine's clearly flirty reply.


	14. Chapter 14

Auditorium

"Thank you McKinley students for attending today's campaign speeches. We'll get to the presidential speeches in a few moments. First we have our candidates for treasurer."

Dave rolled his eyes as Figgins spoke. Seriously, what was he going to say? All he had prepared was his math classes and grades. Since Blaine was going first Dave would probably just say some bullshit to make himself sound better than the hobbit.

"Money has a name," Figgins read from a card, "And apparently it's Blaine Anderson."

There was applause and Dave politely moved aside so Blaine could step up on stage. As the shorter boy soaked in the attention, Dave noticed Kurt move slightly closer to him. They bumped shoulders, grinned, and then turned back to listen to Blaine.

Dave almost wished he hadn't.

"Thank you Principal Figgins for correctly reading the note card this time."

That got a chuckle out of Kurt, but it sounded drier than usual.

"I know I'm just running for treasurer," continued Blaine, addressing his fellow students, "Against a math geek and some big, d-… jock."

Dave growled, noticing Blaine's lack of correction, even if he did stop before saying 'dumb.' The soft brush of Kurt's sleeve against his arm was the only thing keeping him from hollering out a protest.

"But I am kinda rich. So I must be doing something right. Don't ya think?" He waited for the applause to die down a bit before continuing. "So, instead of standing up here, trying to say why you shouldn't vote for the other guys, I'm going to tell you why you should vote Kurt Hummel for Prom Queen. I mean President." The little douche had the nerve to laugh and wink at Kurt.

This time Dave didn't stop how his hands fisted up, but he held back, seeing Kurt's shy smile. Apparently he was at least  _trying_  to laugh it off, though clearly the prom election was still a bit of a sore subject. Taking yet another deep breath, Dave focused again on Blaine.

* * *

"Everyone's a Hero"

_It may not feel too classy  
_ _Begging just to eat  
_ _But you know who does that?  
_ _Lassie. And she always gets a treat  
_  
"I know it may be a bit unorthodox to vote a gay boy as student body president, but look at all the famous people today? Half the actors you all know and love are gay. Like… Neil Patrick Harris. The very man who plays Dr. Horrible. Do any of you hate him?"  
 _  
So you wonder what your part is  
_ _Cause you're homeless and depressed  
_ _But home is where the heart is  
_ _So your real home's in your chest  
_  
"And you're all thinking 'so what?' Right? Well, think about it. If Kurt wins, it's almost as if there's a representative to all the guys  _and_  the girls. He's been on the football team  _and_ the cheerios. So really, is there that much difference between Kurt and Brittany? Or Kurt and Rachel?"  
 _  
Everyone's a hero in their own way  
_ _Everyone's got villains they must face  
_ _They're not as cool as mine  
_ _But folks you know it's fine  
_ _To know your place  
_ _Everyone's a hero in their own way  
_ _In their own, not that heroic way  
_  
"By voting for Kurt, you'll have your best interests at heart. We do need to get the bullying down. It may not be as bad here as at my old school. Believe me, I know. I got beaten nearly to death just because I tried going to a dance with a boy. But that doesn't mean the bullying that happens here is okay."  
 _  
So I thank my boyfriend Benny  
_ _Yeah, we totally had sex  
_ _She showed me there's so many  
_ _Different muscles I can flex  
_ _There's the deltoids of compassion  
_ _There's the abs of being kind  
_ _It's not enough to bash in heads  
_ _You've got to bash in minds.  
_  
"I want to be able to walk down the hallway, hand in hand with my boyfriend. I want to be able to kiss him goodbye outside my homeroom class. I want to be able to talk about the best night of my life, the first night we slept together, in the locker room. Because, I mean come on, you guys so do  _not_  know what you're missing there."

"Oh my god," Kurt mumbled, head shaking and face turning red with pure embarrassment.

Dave growled, but waited. He wanted to defend Kurt, but it wasn't his place. Besides, Kurt was strong enough to stand up for himself if he wanted to.  
 _  
Everyone's a hero in their own way  
_ _Everyone's got somethin' they can do  
_ _Get up, go out and fly  
_ _Especially that guy  
_ _He smells like poo_  
  
"All of you have something you want. We can help you get it. We can show you exactly what you need to do too."

Dave sighed when Blaine left the stage. This was going to take a while.

"You," he pointed to what was probably a freshman in the front row, "You probably want to be popular, right? Well, stop wearing clothes from WalMart and you'll be half way there." Blaine glanced around, eyes falling on Jacob Ben Israel. "And you, don't you think you're over compensating for  _something_  with how much you stalk Rachel Berry?"  
 _  
Everyone's a hero in their own way  
_ _You and you and mostly me and you  
_ _I'm poverty's new sheriff  
_ _And I'm bashing in the slums  
_ _A hero doesn't care if you're a  
_ _Bunch of scary, alcoholic bums  
_  
"Anyone else?" Blaine ran through the audience. "Anyone else want free advice? I can give it, don't worry. I may have left the school that gave me guaranteed acceptance into any Ivy League University I wanted just to come to this back water school, but I know what it means to be gay. I know what it means to be open and truthful to my loyal followers."  
 _  
Everybody!  
_ _Everyone's a hero in their own way  
_ _(We're heroes too)  
_ _Everyone can blaze a hero's trail  
_ _(We're just like you)  
_ _Don't worry if it's hard  
_ _If you're not a friggin' tard  
_ _You will prevail  
_ _(ahhh ahh ahh oooooo)_  
  
Blaine was at the top of the bleachers by now and he turned to all the looks facing him. "Vote gay for your president!" he hollered. Lifting up his fist he continued to yell all the way back down to the stage. "Gay for prez! Gay for prez! Gay for prez!"

Dave was appalled when most of the students started to chant with him. And why not ' _Kurt_  for Prez'? When did Blaine drop Kurt from the campaign speech?  
 _  
Everyone's a hero in their own way  
_ _(We're heroes too)  
_ _Everyone's a hero in thei…_  
  
Blaine was still chanting as he returned to the stage. Dave looked over to see Kurt's face buried in his hands. Okay, this couldn't go on any longer. Blaine was being insulting and insensitive. And Dave was starting to think Blaine was trying to win the presidency.

Jumping up onto the stage, he grabbed the microphone from Blaine's hands mid-chant and couldn't help the grin as the feedback caused everything to come to an abrupt halt.


	15. Chapter 15

"Slipping"  


"Okay, Anderson, I think you've made your point," Dave said, gesturing for Blaine to get off the stage. He waited patiently for the shorter boy to do so before turning back to the audience. "For those of you who don't know me, I'm David Karofsky. I'm running, officially, for Secretary and unofficially for Treasurer. But before I start making arguments for myself, I want you to think long and hard about what Blaine said."

_Look at these people_   
_Amazing how sheep'll_   
_Show up for the slaughter_

"He insulted a few of you, point blank, not even trying to cover it up. Plus he insulted  _all_ of us in more subtle ways. Don't tell me you haven't noticed all that."

_No one condemning_   
_You lined up like lemmings_   
_You led to the water_

"You all are smarter than this. Smarter than what Blaine apparently thinks. He thinks you're all from some back water town. Lima may be small, but it isn't "back water," whatever the hell that means."

_Why can't they see_   
_What I see_   
_Why can't they hear the lies?_   
_Maybe the fee's too pricey_   
_For them to realize_   
_Your disguise is slipping_   
_I think you're slipping_

Dave looked around and shook his head slightly, half of them didn't seem to quite get what he was talking about. "Think about who you're planning on voting for president. Anderson, right? 'Gay for Prez!' Well, remember who's actually running for president. Kurt Hummel. He's gay too, right? Or did his boyfriend dazzle you so much that you forgot?"

_Now that your savior's_   
_As still as the grave_   
_You're beginning to fear me_

Glancing around, Dave could see Blaine openly glaring at him, though he was angled in such a way that Kurt couldn't see. But Dave also noticed how Blaine seemed to be staying quiet, probably waiting for Dave to make a mistake. Which may have happened in the past, but not this time. Not when it mattered most to Dave… and Kurt. Especially Kurt.

"Think about it," Dave said to the students. "He's not even denying it right now. Think it's beginning to sink in?"

_Like cavemen fear thunder_   
_I still have to wonder_   
_Can you really hear me?_

Damn, half of their faces still looked blank, but it's possible they'd been like that the entire day. Deciding to ignore the blank stares, he focused on the rest. "Stop letting other people think for you. Make up your own mind!"

_I bring you pain_   
_The kind you can't suffer quietly_   
_Fire up your brain_   
_Remind you inside you're rioting_   
_Society is slipping_   
_Everything's slipping away_

"Wanna know how you do that? You listen to what the candidates are going to do and what they're able to do. I'm in my second AP math course, so you know I'd be pretty good at the whole treasurer thing. But don't forget what Blaine said he could do. And, as a matter of fact, think about the other treasurer candidate. He's taken every single AP course this school offers. And he's only a junior!"

_Soo_   
_Go ahead_   
_Run away_   
_Say it was horrible_

"Sure, I want to win, who doesn't? But I don't want to win because I'm the most popular or because someone told you to vote for me. I want to win because  _you_  wanted me to win. Because  _you_  thought about how good I can be.  _You_ made up your own mind."

_Spread the word_   
_Tell a friend_   
_Tell them the tale_

Taking a page out of Blaine's book, he jumped off the stage. Dave tried to give off more of an air of wanting to be a part of the group, rather then get closer for their benefit. He smiled at them, pretty sure he pulled off friendly. "So talk about this with your friends. Have some debates about who should win." He just hoped they didn't obsess over it; after all, the voting was the next morning.

_Get a pic_   
_Do a blog_   
_Hero's are over with_

He saw Jacob Ben Israel with his cameraman sitting a little ways up and nodded to him. "Go check out Israel's blog when you get home. I'm sure he'll have something on all of this. He's not afraid to give his two cents. Even if he does tend to get punished for it."

_Look at him_   
_Not a word_   
_Hammer meet nail_

"So you can either listen to Anderson, or vote for whoever the hell you want. I don't give a flying rat's ass." He saw Figgins frown and held a hand up to him in apology before continuing. "Student government is supposed to prepare us for voting for real political leaders. Do you really think listening to a helmet-headed hobbit is going to let you make smart decisions about who may lead the entire country?"

_Then I win_   
_Then I get_   
_Everything I ever_

"All I want is to go to the college I want next year. Sure, winning secretary by default will help me. And if I can manage to win treasurer too, that'd be great. But I don't know if I'd be able to work with someone like Anderson. He's scheming too much to really want what's good for  _you_. He wants what's best for himself."

_All the cash_   
_All the fame_   
_And social change_

"Kurt on the other hand, well, I've never seen anyone more deserving. He doesn't want this as proof that he could be popular or something. He actually wants to change this school for the better so that you underclassmen can be proud of the school you graduate from."

Okay, so he slipped a little and he subtly insulted the school, but it wasn't the students' faults, and they were who he wanted to win over right then.

_Anarchy_   
_That I run_   
_It's dr. horrible's turn_   
_You people all have to learn_   
_This world is going to burn_   
_Burn_

"Kurt wants a no bullying policy at this school. And you know what? It's a great idea. I may have been his biggest bully in the past, but I've gotten over it. I know why bullies do what they do. I happen to be a friend of Kurt's now. And I can tell him exactly how to approach the situation at hand so he can help solve the problem.

"As for the argument about a boy always winning versus a girl, well, how many times has a gay guy been voted president? And don't try and argue with all that, 'he'll turn the whole school gay' crap. He's been in the glee club with Hudson and Puckerman for more then two years. But Hudson still goes back and forth between the same two girls and Puck just can't fight off all the ladies apparently. So isn't that proof enough that being gay isn't contagious?"

_Yeah, it's two "R's"_   
_H-O-R-R. Right._

He was heading back to the stage when he noticed a girl typing out some text. He had no idea what it said, but he could tell she was writing something about Kurt. Bending over, he spoke away from the microphone and corrected what was probably just short hand. "It's two "M's" sweetheart. H-U-M-M. Yeah."

_Burn_   
_No sign of Benny_   
_Good_   
_I would give anything_   
_Not to have him see_

By the time he got back to the stage he couldn't see Kurt and almost felt bad, hoping he hadn't accidentally insulted him or embarrassed him. However, Blaine was standing closer now and Dave felt himself loosing control. Oh, he was definitely going to have it out with Blaine right then and there.

_It's gonna be bloody_   
_Head up Billy buddy_   
_There's no time for mercy_   
_Here goes no mercy_

"Sorry, Anderson," he smirked, "Looks like you've got yourself a little bit of competition. I don't know how you did it, but you managed to get at least half of the student body to vote for you and not your own boyfriend." Dave flinched a little when he heard his words reverberate through the room. Fuck, he hoped Kurt wasn't around to hear that.

Seeing Blaine open his mouth, Dave stepped away from the mike, giving a grin and wave before heading off to the side of the stage.

"We're still boyfriends, it wouldn't have mattered. I still would have let him run things. I would just be the face of it all."

Dave rolled his eyes. "Seriously? You just want the face time to become popular?"

"I just want to win," Blaine leaned in close, lowering his voice so only Dave could hear, "And Kurt isn't aggressive enough to do that. I'm just trying to help everyone here."

Dave stared in amazement. Blaine was actually admitting his scheming to one of Kurt's friends? A friend that was definitely closer to Kurt than Blaine realized. The sound of the mike being played with distracted him long enough for Blaine to get away, but Dave let him. He'd get his chance eventually.

He stood there, listening as Kurt gave a pretty awesome speech, apparently on the fly if the ignored pile of index cards in his back pocket were any indication. Dave gave Kurt a huge smile and two thumbs up as the boy walked off stage. Kurt barely grinned back before continuing past. Dave was pretty sure the "I'll show you aggressive, douchebag," wasn't directed at him though.


	16. Chapter 16

School

_WAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY!_  
  
Dave was only a little nervous while he got ready for the play. They'd been told a week ago that their final dress rehearsal would be more of a full performance for the entire school. So Dave was about to be on stage in front of all his peers, pretending to pretend to be in love with Kurt Hummel.

Plus the voting had been that morning and Figgins had decided to reveal the winners just before the play. Everything just seemed to be happening at the same time and it was really getting to him.

Rachel had just helped Dave calm down a bit by telling him to focus on performing when Az burst into the room, pausing only momentarily when he was faced with an angry Mercedes.

"Boy, you get out of this room! No one sees the actors before they perform."

He swallowed, but Dave was impressed when Az held his ground. "Listen…" Az gave her a once over and smirked, "Nicki Minaj, but every single one of the candidates for president are in your precious play, so one of them is going to be seen before hand. Now I need to talk to my boy for a second."

The last bit at least sounded a little apologetic. At least it was enough for Mercedes to take mercy on him and let him by.

Dave grinned. "Way to hold tight to your own balls, man," he said, knowing full well that Az had been scared of the girl the whole time. "What's so important that you chanced your future children?"

Az frowned and leaned in close, "It got out that you and Hummel are playing the leads."

Dave swallowed, not really wanting to believe what that meant. "Yeah… so?"

"Dude, they're not happy. I heard someone talking about how they wished they'd known before the votes this morning."

"Yeah? So? Doesn't that mean people voted for me?" Dave asked, not really seeing why this mattered.

Az was clearly surprised that Dave wasn't more panicked. "I have no idea what's bein' planned. But I do have a feelin' you'll all be getting one hell of a heckling and I just wanted to give you a heads up. I know that didn't go so well for the glee club last time."

"Thanks Az, I'll spread the word."

Az nodded and left glancing sideways at Mercedes. Dave was pretty sure that was the fastest he'd seen his friend move when not on a sports field.

Sighing, he started walking around, mentioning the problem to everyone. Kurt swallowed, nodded his thanks, and then went to find Tina. Dave hadn't heard too much about all that, but he heard enough that Tina did not do well under criticism in the form of heckling.

It was only half an hour more before Schue ushered them all backstage to find out the results of the elections. Brittany, Rachel, and Kurt were all pushed forward. Blaine quickly took the spot next to his boyfriend, holding Kurt's hand with a determination that said he was planning on joining Kurt during his acceptance speech. Dave was standing behind the couple, trying not to gag at the way Blaine would constantly squeeze Kurt's hand. Seriously, Kurt was obviously not that nervous about this if the way he was subtly trying to pull his hand from Blaine's grasp was anything to go by.

"Good afternoon, McKinley High students," Figgins began in his monotone voice. "I hope you all enjoy today's performance of Doctor Terrible's Singing Blog."

There were a few snickers from the crowd, and Dave was nearly doubled over in silent laughter. As he calmed down he caught Kurt's eyes and they shared a moment of mirth, only broken by Blaine's mumbled, "Juvenile," and Figgins continuing his speech.

"But first I'd like to share with you the results of the student government elections." There was shuffling as he looked through some papers before it settled and he cleared his throat. "For Treasurer, Mr. Theodore Pinsky."

There were a few 'whoops' of joy and Dave peeked out to see what was definitely the mathletes standing and cheering while a boy in really thick glasses stared at Figgins with wide, owl-like eyes. So the super smart kid won.

"Awesome," Dave mumbled, nodding with a satisfied smile. He didn't really care about winning the position, he just didn't want Blaine to win. And he noticed a few similar looks between the other cast members.

"Your secretary, by write in vote…"

"Shit," mumbled Dave, deflating a bit, there went that extra oomph for Cornell.

"Brittany…" he paused doing a double-take before finally saying in a weak voice, "Brittany S. Pierce."

There was a squeal behind Dave and he turned to see Brittany jumping up and down. Apparently she just wanted a position too. Well, good for her. Dave gave her a sincere smile when she mouthed 'sorry' to him. He'd get over it. Besides, it's not like she had done it on purpose. Plus it was Brittany, nobody stayed mad at Brittany.

"And as you know, the position of Vice President goes to the presidential candidate who comes in second." Figgins shuffles the papers again and pulls out a small envelope. Opening it his eyebrows raise and he says, "By write in votes,  _and_ a tie, your new Vice Presidents are… Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray."

The air filled with cheers and catcalls, mostly from guys. Apparently Jacob's blog managed to convince quite a few of them.

The cast members congratulated the new VP's as the crowd continued its cries. It wasn't until Figgins held another envelope up in the air that things started to quiet down again.

"And your new Student Body President is…" he stared at the results for a moment, apparently trying to read the writing if the way he moved it towards and away from his face was any indication, before he finally said, "By write it votes, Mr. David Karofsky."

Figgins sounded just as surprised as Dave. But Dave was quickly distracted from the violent cheers when Kurt pushed by him. It took Dave only a second to follow when he heard the small sniffles. He was following Kurt towards the choir room when he heard Figgins say, "Your new President needs to prepare for the performance. Please wait patiently and quietly for another ten minutes before the play begins."


	17. Chapter 17

Choir Room

Dave could hear the rest of the cast coming through the halls and hurried to try and talk to Kurt alone. "I'm so sorry," he said as soon as he stepped through the choir room door, faced with Kurt's back. "I had no idea how that happened."

Kurt took a deep breath, probably trying not to cry since he already had his stage makeup on. "Just don't. I can't right now."

Dave didn't know what to say. He would have left, but he heard the crowd approaching and just waited for the outburst. It wasn't long, either. He blinked once and suddenly he was staring at a furious Mercedes, and a mildly angry Rachel (probably because she was happy about her own win).

"How could you do this?" yelled Mercedes. "I new you were no different then last year."

Dave opened his mouth to reply, but Rachel spoke first. "I thought you were Kurt's friend. Why would you tell people to vote for you for president?"

"I didn't!" said Dave, almost desperate. He felt horrible, not just because he had won after trying his best to help Kurt win, but because a small part of him was incredibly happy that he had Student Body President to add to his Cornell application. "I didn't ask for this!"

"What about your speech yesterday?" said Blaine, a definite note of success in voice, probably thinking he had Dave trapped. "It definitely sounded self serving to me."

"Yours wasn't any better, Farquad," said Santana. She didn't sound mad, but when Mercedes sent her a glare for apparently defending Dave, Santana just lifted her hands in surrender, "Hey, I'm just playing Devil's advocate."

"Thanks, Satan," Dave mumbled sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"I was only trying to help Kurt," defended Blaine.

"You stopped mentioning him less than halfway through your speech," Santana pointed out again.

Dave sighed, a little relieved, at least he wasn't the only one to notice that.

"Well it doesn't seem to matter, seeing as how  _I'm_  not the one that got elected President by write in votes." Blaine didn't even try denying it.

Dave noticed a few surprised looks from glee club members directed towards the boy. His true colors were definitely showing through now.

"Did you pay people off?" asked Rachel, apparently not caring about the new drama with Blaine.

"I. Didn't. Want. To be. President," Dave said through gritted teeth.

"You gonna step down?" asked Puck, arms across his chest in his most intimidating stance. "Cause I'm sure you wouldn't mind."

Dave opened his mouth to say yes before shutting quickly. Did he really want to step down? This was even better than secretary by default, which he actually didn't get. Could he chance giving up Cornell just to let Kurt be happy?

"I knew it!" cried Mercedes triumphantly. "You had this planned all along. You never wanted him to win in the first place. This is exactly the kind of thing you'd do, Karofsky. I can't believe we trusted you."

Finn stepped forward. He and Dave had become pretty good friends but Dave definitely noticed how Finn was still struggling with which side to be on, his friend's or his brother's. And as much as Dave appreciated the support, he really hoped Finn chose Kurt.

"Why don't we let Kurt have his say?" Finn said, nodding to where the boy in question was standing in the corner, watching the fighting.

Kurt gave his brother a grateful nod and stepped forward, clearing his throat a little. And even then it was still raw. "I'm not mad at Dave because he won," Kurt said.

"Boo, I can tell you've been crying," Mercedes said, voice ten times gentler than when she talked to Dave.

"I'm mad that I lost," said Kurt, shrugging. "This was my one chance to get into NYADA. Now I probably won't even be able to get an audition. But it's not Dave's fault."

"Hmmm," Blaine hummed, stepping closer to Kurt.

Dave couldn't help but notice how the blue-eyed boy tensed at the closer proximity.

"Well, no one would blame you if you didn't want to perform today," Blaine said, sounding almost hopeful.

"You just don't want to show your face after loosing the election in every way," pointed out Santana.

Blaine gave her a glare, but Kurt stopped any comment of his with his own.

"I plan on being a professional," said Kurt. "I might as well start now. If I can't go out there and perform perfectly on the same stage as Dave and my ex, then I don't deserve to get into NYADA."

"Wait, ex?" said Artie, looking over at Blaine.

Blaine gave a nervous laugh, "Kurt, I know we're on a break since that night at, uh… since that night out. But you don't have to go to extremes. You know I'll always be loyal to you."

Kurt turned a glare to Blaine, causing Dave to flinch at its severity. "Loyal? Tell that to the guy you danced with the first night we "went out." Tell that to the guy you've been texting, no  _sexting_ , since we "went out." Tell that to the guy you "went out" with when you told me you were sick and couldn't make our own date last weekend."

Blaine swallowed, obviously knowing he was caught. "How did you…?"

"What? Know about the texting? Because apparently you were in the middle of a session when my battery died and I had to borrow your phone. I was treated to a horrible comment about what he wanted to do to you when he finally got you alone."

"It was just a text," Blaine said feebly.

"And don't think I didn't notice what you were doing during the campaign," continued Kurt as if Blaine hadn't spoken. "I tried to chalk it up to you being naïve, I even considered it endearing. But seeing as how you didn't even try to defend yourself against Santana just now, I guess that  _I_  was the one being naïve."

Kurt was breathing heavily now, and Dave couldn't help but think about how it was kinda hot but forced himself to concentrate on something else.

There was some angry murmuring, but Kurt quickly put a stop to it. "Now,  _all_  of us are going to act professionally. We will not deviate from what we practiced. We will not send evil glares at each other unless otherwise scripted. None of this has anything to do with any of you. It is between me and Blaine, and Dave and I. No one else needs to get involved." He made eye contact with everyone, waiting for their silent agreement before taking a deep breath and quickly calming down. "Now, we can't let our audience wait any longer. Artie?"

"Places everyone!" Artie shouted, rolling out the door.


	18. Chapter 18

"Everything You Ever"

Dave was still having a hard time believing exactly what had happened. The election, Kurt being okay with him, Kurt being broken up with Blaine. That was the big thing. Kurt was single. Very single.

The curtains were opening and Dave couldn't even remember how he got there in the first place. But the familiarity of the opening music, short and sweet as it was, was enough to pull him out of it and he was able to focus on performing the hell out of this part.  
 _  
Here lies everything  
_ _The world I wanted at my feet  
_ _My victory's complete  
_ _So hail to the king  
_  
By the time he and Kurt finished the first song together, there were only a few heckles. The rest were cheers of approval. In any other case Dave would soak it up, knowing that they didn't seem to mind that he was playing a gay character. Hoping it would be their first step on the way to accepting the true him.  
 _  
(Everything you ever…)  
_  
Unfortunately, he couldn't help but meet Kurt's eyes one too many times, and even though no one off stage would see it, Dave registered the pain. And it hurt himself to have inadvertently caused that in Kurt.  
 _  
Arise and sing  
_ _So your world's benign  
_ _So you think justice has a voice  
_ _And we all have a choice  
_ _Well now your world is mine_  
  
They were all getting standing ovations by the end of the second act. There was a short intermission, mostly for Artie to take care of a few technical things. It was a dress rehearsal anyways.

The students were told to stay put, but a few got out and saw Dave as he was getting water from the fountain. He made himself give a smile in reply to every congratulation whether it was for the play or the presidency. Though the ones for the play felt better to him.  
 _  
(Everything you ever…)  
_ _And I am fine_  
  
He ran into Blaine just before going back on, he gave a slight nod, but Blaine stopped him with a scowl.

"Thanks for ruining everything, Karofsky," Blaine hissed. "I swear you'll pay for this."

Dave took a deep breath and walked away. Kurt had told them to be professional, so he would. But he already had a plan to throw everything in everyone's faces. Kurt may be mad in the end, but Dave figured this was a situation where he'd be better off asking for forgiveness than for permission.  
 _  
"Now the nightmare's real  
_ _Now Dr. Horrible is here  
_ _To make you quake with fear  
_ _To make the whole world kneel"  
_  
Dave was killing the last song. Really being able to feel it.  
 _  
"Everything you ever…"  
_  
He stood center stage, just behind the curtain line, toes just touching his mark.  
 __  
"And I won't feel…"  
  
The spotlight shrinks, framing only his face as he finishes with the soft, "A thing."

Then everything goes dark.


	19. Chapter 19

"Horrible Credits"

The curtains close and there is a giant roar of applause. Dave can't help but smile and when he turns to take his place for curtain call he meets Kurt's eyes and his smile only grows when Kurt looks just as elated as Dave feels.

"We did it," Kurt says, and Dave knows that he's talking about successfully promoting gay acceptance.

They're all waiting for the curtains to be opened but they don't. The kid in charge just shrugs and waves towards the front of the stage. There's some feedback from the microphone and Figgins' voice can be heard.

"It has been brought to my attention that I may have accidentally read the election results wrong."

There are murmurs from both in front of and behind the curtains as Dave's stomach drops to his knees. So he didn't win. Great.

"The winner was also a tie for presidency. The pair being voted together, almost unanimously."

That got peoples' attention and the murmurs quickly turned into the stereotypical silence with crickets in the background.

"Your new McKinley High Student Body Presidents  _are_ …"

Figgins paused for dramatic effect and Dave  _really_  wanted to find and kill those damn crickets.

"Mr. David Karofsky  _and_  Kurt Hummel!"

There was another uproar, a mixture of joy and outrage, but Dave couldn't get past the fact that Kurt was squealing, jumping up and down and grabbing onto Dave's arms.

"Omigodomigodomigod!" Kurt was practically breathing the words.

Dave could only smile, overcome with joy himself. "Congratulations, Mr. President," he said, voice a little rough with emotion.

Kurt squealed again and wrapped his arms around Dave's neck in a tight hug. "Congratulations, Mr.  _Co_ -President," Kurt whispered excitedly.

Dave ignored the "co" part of that, knowing it was true, and reveled in the hug. Maybe it wouldn't be as necessary to ask for forgiveness anyways. Then again, this was Kurt, anything could happen. After all, he broke up with Blaine, and  _no one_  saw that one coming, not even Dave.

"Now, how about we give a giant applause to our resident actors and student government staff?" came Figgins' voice and everyone quickly took their places as the curtains began to open.

The background actors went first, receiving their own applause. Next came the background singers followed by Puck, Tina, and Sugar as the Captain's groupies. The trio would be switched for every night though to give more people a chance at singing. Puck made sure to show off the two ladies on his arms. He hadn't been too keen to be a gay groupie, but at least it was like that in the original, so it had been easier to convince him.

Then Blaine went. Dave was only a little relieved to see that he had some people standing for him. It would have been kinda sad if Blaine had been the  _only_  candidate for any office not to win anything  _and_  get little praise for the play. Cause Dave had to admit that Blaine had been pretty good… probably since he was typecast.

Kurt tried to pull Dave forward with him, but Dave shook his head. He was going to milk this for all it was worth. He wanted, no  _needed,_  to be in the spot light.

There were deafening screams when Kurt ran out, and Dave was pretty sure a few girls swooned. (Seriously, though, Kurt's  _gay_. Why do they care if he looks at them?) Dave let Kurt soak up his own attention for a minute or so before going out himself.

Damn it felt good. This must be what it felt like when a hero got his own parade. He raised his fist, yelling along with the applause.

"YEAH!"

He took only a few more seconds to soak it in before pulling Kurt forward, sharing the bow. Then, because he couldn't help himself, he skipped over Blaine and had the entire group bow. Later he'd blame it on excitement making him forget. Once everyone was back a little, Artie was brought onto the stage and he got his own applause. Then the back stage crew and the orchestra. Really, they were all awesome.

Finally the applause started to die down a little and Dave retrieved the microphone. "Yo, what's up, Ti-tans!" he yelled into it, laughing at the hollered reply. "You like the play?"

More applause.

"Good, then come back this weekend and give us fifteen bucks to see it again."

That got a few laughs and he pumped his fist in success.

"You want a speech from your presidents?" he asked, making sure to keep things up beat.

More hollering and Dave held out the microphone to Kurt who took it, giving Dave a tearful smile.

"Omigod, thank you all," Kurt breathed again, Dave wondered if he'd been able to say much of anything else since they hugged. "Um, screw acceptance speeches," Kurt said, tossing his note cards aside. "You made the right decisions," he said, glancing over and smiling at Dave, "You won't regret any of this."

Then he handed the mic back to Dave who took it with a wink and wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulders to keep him close.

"Well," Dave made a thoughtful face, "You may regret  _one_  thing…"

Then, ignoring any questioning looks or glances, Dave wrapped his arms around Kurt, pulled him close, and kissed him.


	20. Chapter 20

Epilogue

There was a second of shocked silence as everyone absorbed what this meant. Then the roars started to sound. Well… more like screams considering it seemed like most of the girls were the ones leading the applause.

Dave barely noticed however, because Kurt had wrapped his own arms around Dave's neck and was  _definitely_ kissing him back. Eventually, Dave made himself pull away, reminding himself that they were still on stage. It wasn't soon enough though, cause they were still pulled back so the curtains could close.

In the short shuffle, Dave caught sight of a fuming Blaine and felt no regrets while thinking,  _take that, Shrek_. But he was quickly distracted by Kurt, who was kissing his lips in a more chaste manner.

"Are you okay with this?" Kurt murmured.

Dave grinned, resting his forehead on Kurt's, "If they have a problem with it, we can get them suspended."

"No we can't," said Kurt, lifting an eyebrow.

"Well I bet they don't know that," returned Dave, grin widening to an evil smirk.

Dave could see Az at the stage door, and when their eyes met Az just grinned and mouthed, "About time," before returning to the hall. Then suddenly they were surrounded by the glee club. It was an onslaught of surprise, acceptance, back slaps, congratulations, and questions. But none of it was really bad, probably because Blaine was staying off to the side.

Kurt and Dave were trying to fend off as much as they could when everything was eventually brought to a stop by someone's slow clapping.

Dave turned towards the sound slowly, a little worried about what it may mean.

"Well, well, well," said a tall, green eyed, man with spiked blonde hair, "So this is David Karofsky, I was told I'd find you here."

Dave swallowed, holding out his hand to shake and feeling ridiculous while he still wore his costume. "Yeah, that's me," he said, "And you are?"

"Sebastian Smythe," said the man, taking Dave's hand in a firm grip. "Dean's Assistant at Cornell University."

Dave just stared, eyes wide.

"I basically run everything while the Dean acts as the face of the university," Smythe apparently liked to brag a bit. "I'll probably be taking over one day."

Yep, definitely liked to brag.

"W-what are you doing here?" Dave managed to ask.

"Well, we were sent a few videos yesterday and since I was already out this direction I decided to see if they were true. I've asked around and it appears we've stumbled onto quite the… eclectic person."

"Meaning…" this time it came from Kurt, his hands grasping Dave's bicep pretty tightly.

"Meaning, I'm jumping a few hoops and offering you acceptance and a chance at a full scholarship to Cornell University."

"Really?" Dave could barely believe his ears.

Sebastian just kept smirking and nodded.

Dave let out a laugh, wooping and punching the air. He even turned and kissed Kurt again, only on the cheek, but it was still returned with a surprised chuckle.

"Don't I get a kiss too, bear cub?" Smythe said, interrupting Dave's small celebration.

"Uh…" Dave stopped, the moment a little destroyed by the sudden awkwardness.

Sebastian laughed. "Don't worry, I'm kidding." He offered his hand again and said, "I'll put your letter in the mail tonight. Look for it this weekend."

Dave shook his hand and Smythe walked away, though, he turned around at the last minute to add, "Maybe I'll see you around campus sometime." He gave Dave a once over before winking, "Preferably after you graduate." Then he was gone.

Barely able to believe what just happened, Dave let himself get swept up into the crowd, accepting congratulations and praise from those around him and always keeping Kurt within sight.

As the crowd started to thin, Kurt returned to his side, taking his arm and pulling him close. "Well… that was a lot to take in for one afternoon."

"Hmm," Dave hummed, still a little overwhelmed.

"You okay?" asked Kurt, concern in his eyes.

Dave met those glasz eyes and felt himself relax. He was accepted into Cornell, he was out and not hated, and apparently he had Kurt.

Kurt seemed to read his mind, and chuckled a little. "You have everything you ever wanted?"

"Yeah," said Dave, taking a deep breath before letting it out and whispering with a grin, "And I am fine."

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's officially ended. :) Let me know what you think of the story as a whole. I welcome con-crit too, so don't be shy. I had so much fun writing this and I'm still waiting for someone to do an art piece for it. I hope to see ya'll soon with some more fanfic. Probably co-authored. I'm excited! XD
> 
> OH! and if I didn't make the connection... Sebastian was Bad Horse. It was a last minute decision and I'd already posted the Cornell letters... so I just made Seb as high up the ladder as I could. :P


End file.
